Deadly Impact
Deadly Impact is a demon level by Xaro and FunnyGame. It is a V2 of Toxin Lab II and contains many flashing effects. It is generally considered to be a Very Easy Demon, but occasionally an Easy Demon. Description The level contains very intense effects and fast paced gameplay. It can be '''very '''laggy on mobile if low detail is not used. Gameplay There is an auto ship part with a low detail, showing the words "DEADLY IMPACT". Then the level has a relatively simple cube part. This is followed by an auto ball part and a cube with 1 jump. Then there is a moderately tight ship part with a few portals, followed by an auto cube. Then there is a ship part with a jump orb, followed by a basic robot part and auto ball and cube parts. Then there is a tricky ship part with a few jump orbs. Then there is an auto ball part leading into a slow cube and the drop of the level. The slow cube has a lot of random code-like words, containing words such as "BUNNYGAME", "CAUTION" and "ERROR". Then it leads into the drop, an intense wave section. Then there is an auto cube part, followed by a ship part where you hold down. Then there is a basic cube part with an orb, followed by a similar ball part. There is another basic cube part, followed by a slow wave with many size portals. Then there is an auto cube, followed by a Horizon-inspired UFO part. The gameplay lurches forward there. Then there is a simple cube part, followed by a ship part with a green orb. Then there is a ball part with an orb, followed by a simple cube part. There is some straight flying, followed by an auto cube and a UFO part with some orbs and portals. There is a easy cube part with some orbs, followed by a triple speed ship and a difficult wave with many size portals. Then there is a simple cube part with a few jumps. Then there is a wave part with some precision and spamming required. Then the level ends, showing the text "XARO & FUNNYGAME". Trivia * The level is a v2 of Toxin Lab II. * The original preview showed the words "DEADLY INFECT" in the first ship. * A UFO part is inspired by Horizon. * This was FunnyGame's first level after coming back from when he quit from GD. Coins * The first coin is in the Horizon-inspired UFO part, invisibly located on one of the platforms. * The second coin is located before the second part of the drop. Jump early and hit an invisible yellow orb to get the coin. * The third coin is just there below the block with the question mark at the end of the level. Just go below to get the coin. Walkthrough Gameplay by GuitarHeroStyles. Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Ultra Easy Demons Category:Toxic Lab Series Levels